Crying in the Rain
by JustAsSane
Summary: Sequel to My Darling Hermione, Can be Stand Alone. When the man who loved her most needs to find some way to cope with her being gone he finds comfort in the rain & stormy days. EXCERPT: 'When people came to see how he was, it must have always been stormy weather because he cried. Every time.'


_**A/N: So this is a sequel to my piece My Darling Hermione. It's not necessary to read that before this one, but I wouldn't complain if you did! I listened to Crying In The Rain by the Everly Brothers on repeat while I wrote this. It was also a very spur-of-the-moment piece, so I will most likely come back at some point to rewrite this and make it better. Anyway, have a good time reading and review please!**_

Draco Malfoy sat alone in the bar where they met, still a fan of the long sleeve shirts to cover up the blemish _she_ didn't seem to mind.

Not a soul knew _it_ was there now, for now he was just another face, just another lonely patron.

Just another Muggle.

And when Potter stopped by his flat to see how he was, he put on a brave face determined to not show him how much his heart was broken.

Even when Potter tried to yell some sense into him, telling him how _she_ would never want him to live his life this way, he stuck up his nose.

He was Malfoy, they had pride and they knew how to hide their sorrow and pain.

It wasn't until after the bespectacled young man left his house that he curled up on _their_ bed and cried.

 **DM*HG**

Her funeral was on a sunless day, the clouds covered the sky.

The whole day had a gray tint to it.

He hated it though. He wanted her to be remembered for the happy person she was, for even when the end was near she kept a smile on her face despite the tears.

He sat staring and open grave, his eyes red from the unshed tears.

When he was asked to speak he unfolded the piece of parchment from his pocket, looking at the poem he was ready to read. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Only a choked sob.

There went his pride…

The sky opened up then, the rain poured down. He was drenched in seconds. He couldn't tell the tear drops from the rain drops on the other people's faces.

 _She_ had lectured him about being more emotional in front of people, so they knew he had a heart, and despite his pride, he cried.

He clenched his eyes shut forcing the tears down, but the more he tried the more he cried.

Everyone knew then that he still loved her so, and even though he tried, the heartache made him cry.

With a deep breath, all he could say was, "I love her more than I can even say."

 **DM*HG**

The rainy skies were like tears from heaven. Apparently the heavens were sad that _she_ was gone too.

And even though he knew he wasn't alone in his misery he waited for the stormy weather so he could cry on the outside.

When people came to see how he was, it must have always been stormy weather because he cried.

Every time.

He clutched onto Ginny Weasley as they both sobbed the loss of their intellectual friend.

He cried into his knees as Harry Potter patted him on the back, shedding tears of his own over his compassionate friend.

He stared at the wall as Ron Weasley and he talked about their greatest memories of the much loved girl.

He silently shed his tears as Luna Lovegood whispered in his ear about how she was always near.

When he was alone he laughed to himself, hoping she would never see the tears he shed over her, because even though they had each seen the other cry, he was a Malfoy.

This wasn't something they would usually do.

 **DM*HG**

On a particularly stormy day he stayed in bed facing the empty spot next to him that _she_ would normally occupy.

He dreamt of their non-existent future together, full of laughter and smiles.

He dreamt of her, as if she were there.

He cried on his knees, hanging onto her by the legs, begging her not leave.

He needed her, couldn't she see?

She kissed his forehead, his eyelids, his nose, his chin his lips…

She made him promise that someday when it stopped storming outside that he walk again. That he would smile and be in the sun (because really he was too pale from staying inside all this time).

He nodded and they kissed one last time.

When he awoke he promised, to an empty room, "My dear Hermione, I swear that someday I'll stop crying in the rain."

Until then he'd continue waiting for stormy days.


End file.
